Computer systems may include a virtualization mechanism. One type of virtualization mechanism is zones. Zones allow one operating system image to be shared amongst multiple virtual environments. In other words, zones create individual compartments which share an operating system. Zone-based virtualization offers a number of benefits, such as minimizing redundant processes and maximizing utilization of available resources. Another virtualization mechanism is through the use of virtual machines that execute on the same computer system. Each virtual machine executes a separate operating system image. Completely isolated virtual environments, such as virtual machines, provide additional security and protection and give users full control of virtual resources.